Little Leo Tucker hates Broccoli and Spinach
Summary Leo Tucker hates the broccoli and spinach that has been put in front of him. Leo Tucker wants to watch Rugrats in Paris: The Movie on DVD, but his family said no, because they're having healthy meals (broccoli, salad, salmon and spinach for Leo Tucker) at a restaurant. but Leo Tucker throw his spinach and broccoli at his brother Bob, he begins to cry as Leo summons the Blob to eat some people in the restaurant and others fleeing away in terror. And the parents scolded Leo at home by yelling at him, and telling him that there will nothing by his favorite companies ever again until he can learn how to behave like Daniel Tiger by improving his horrible grades throughout the rest of summer school and the first quarter of the 2019 to 2020 school year and to eat something that is healthy like proteins, grains, dairy, fruits, and vegetables. The next day at school, Leo tucker got sent to detention Transcript * Leo: Ew. I'm not eating this tasteless garbage. * Simon and Steve's Dad: Boys, stop it. you're both eating something that is good for your health! * Steve: We don't want to eat any healthy meals that was put in front of us. * Simon and Steve's Mom: Boys, quit acting like a 4 year old right now and eat your healthy meals. they'll make you big and strong. * Simon: No! I want to watch The Hunger Games (2012) on my DVD Player. * Steve: And I want to watch Thor: Ragnarok (2017) on my DVD Player. * Simon and Steve's Dad: No! We're not watching The Hunger Games (2012) and Thor: Ragnarok (2017) today. You boys each have a healthy meat and vegetables. Simon, you've got the grilled chicken, broccoli, and salad. and Steve, you've got salmon, spinach, and chili peppers. so eat them! * Simon: Never, i'll throw my dinner at my whiny 4 year old sister! * (Simon throws his grilled chicken, broccoli, and salad at his sister, and his little sister begins to cry loudly at the restaurant) * Steve: Take This! you fat piece of poopy crap! AND!!! I!!! HATE!!! SPINACH!!! * (Steve throws his salmon, spinach, and chili peppers at the waiter) * Waiter (Young Guy's Voice): You are the worst customer, EVER! That's it! GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I WILL CALL THE SPECIAL AIR SERVICE ON YOU! * Mary Tucker: Leo, we have had it with you, because you're in very big trouble! that's it, we're going home now! And there will be extreme consequences for you. * Leo Tucker: THAT'S IT, LET THE BLOB EAT SOME PEOPLE! * (Leo Tucker made up a big blob, everyone begins to scream and runs away, including their crying 4 year old sister, The Blob ate 11 people who are trying to get out) * Daniel Tucker: Leo, You've now killed 11 people with a blob. That's it! We're leaving, Right now! And both of you are not getting anything, at all! * (When the family got home from the restaurant) * Daniel Tucker: Since you've made your older brother cry, throwing your meats and vegetables at some people, and cause a bloody blob attack at the restaurant to kill 11 people! You're both grounded until you can learn to behave like Daniel Tiger by improving your grades throughout the rest of summer school and the first quarter of the 2019 to 2020 school year and you can also learn how to eat your balanced healthy meals. Now go to bed and don't ever come out again until Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates come to pick you up for Bambi tomorrow when you get home from school! * Mary Tucker: Also, we are calling your teachers to give you detentions tomorrow. *Leo Tucker (running upstairs to bed): (Larry The Cucumber's no soundclip) *Bob Tucker: I'm so glad my troublesome brother have been grounded. He know better than to misbehave in public like that. *(April 11th, 2019) *next day, Leo Tucker got sent to detention for the rest of the school day when he got to school and when he got home from school, Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates are here to pick them up for Bambi. *Shimajirō Shimano: Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West